


The Bear of Beacon Hills

by Tomm_Catt_99



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Gen, New Character - Freeform, Teen Wolf, Teen Wolf Fanfiction, Werewolf, Werewolf Bite, Werewolves, alpha bite, genfest 2018, teen wolf legacy, werewolf violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 03:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15501675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomm_Catt_99/pseuds/Tomm_Catt_99
Summary: On the night that the monstrous alpha, Peter Hale, bit Scott McCall, the beast happens across another unwilling teen victim to add to his pack.Beacon Hills High School senior Alistar "Al" Bennet wakes up later in the hospital to discover that not only did he survive the creatures' attack, but his wound is completely healed! In fear of what it means, Al escapes to the Preserve to find more answers.But this boy is no ordinary werewolf, in fact, he isn't a werewolf at all. Because the shape you take is reflected by the person you are!





	The Bear of Beacon Hills

**Author's Note:**

> This is chapter 1 of a many part series. Not sure how many chapters I'll make, but here's the first one just to test to see how well it is received. 
> 
> This piece is a submission to a Teen Wolf fandom event called "Gen Fest" put on by the group known as   
> "Teen Wolf Legacy". 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy my first AO3 work!

 

“Al! Come here! There’s a bunch of ‘em over here!” Mr. Bennet called out to his son. “We need more worms if we want to reel in a big enough fish for your birthday dinner tomorrow!”

The 17 year old young man stumbled through the thickets to reach the old, rotten log that his father was kneeling at. Mr. Bennet lifted the log upon his sons arrival and a tangle of large, pink earthworms appeared. Alistar grabbed his trowel and began shoveling the worms into his bucket. 

“So what do you want for your birthday, son?” Mr. Bennet asked. He set the log down when Al was finished and turned to him.

Al just shrugged

“You've got to want  _ something _ , right?” The man faintly chuckled. “I'll tell you what, it'll be a surprise!”

“Can we just go home now? It’s getting cold and I have my first day of second semester tomorrow.” Al said.

The father-son duo packed up their equipment, finished the snacks they brought and began their trek back.

As they make their way back home, Al looks around, sucks in a deep breathe and bathes himself in the peaceful serenity of his surroundings in the Preserve. The woods were thick and lush with vegetation. Trees the size of skyscrapers towered above them, blocking out most of what was left of the afternoon light. The light that does break through the branches creates a golden light show, bouncing off leaves of smaller vegetation and dew forming on the tree bark. Small bushes sat at the trees’ feet, like a blanket. The damp California air was full of pleasant aromas, like flowers and soil. The birds sing cheerful songs as they get ready to go to bed. Other animals can be heard scuffling about, making their way home. Under Al's feet, the fallen leaves and sticks crunch and snap, music the his ears. An occasional log or exposed root tripping him along the way, breaking him out of focus for a second.

Al and his father were too focused on their enchanting trip to notice how dark it was getting so fast. Once Mr. Bennet finally woke up from his sleep like daze, he realized that they might be lost.

“We should’ve been somewhere near the car by now.” He thought out loud. 

“We’re not lost, are we?” Al asked.

“No, we just accidentally took a little detour, son. We'll be out of here and driving home soon enough.” 

Mr. Bennet turned on a flashlight and they continued walking.

The gold's became purple's, and the purple's became blue's as the sun dips low and disappears under the horizon. Everything becomes a navy hue, making the woods go from a beautiful paradise to a real life horror movie. A symphony of crickets and other night time critters slowly grow louder as the evening settles in.

*crack* 

Al and his father stood frozen, looking around, waiting expectantly for the creature that made the noise to show. Mr. Bennet scans the area with his flashlight, but Al was focused on something deep in the shadows. Some kind of bear-like monster with what seemed to be glowing red eyes creeped from behind the bush it was hiding behind and crouched down, ready to pounce. 

“Dad!” Al shouted. His legs collapsed under him as the weight of the beast knocked him down, its claws dug in, holding a firm grasp on his shoulders keeping Al from fighting his way out. The creature loomed over him, soaking up the sweet smell of the boys fear. All while Mr. Bennet was desperately trying to distract it, the monster ignored him. Then the creature let Al squirm away a little, but not for long. The savage giant then leaped on Al again and bit down on one of the legs that was kicking at its face and shook him around. The boy let out a wail of agony and the strange beast dropped him and took off, Mr. Bennet still trying to throw rocks at it. 

Al layed on the ground, still roaring in pain. He felt a burning sensation throughout his whole leg, sharp stabs of excruciating pain lit up as he tried to sit up to look at the wound. He grimaced as he stared down at the gaping wide bite mark that covered half of his thigh, bloody and mangled like ground beef. Suddenly Al felt very dizzy and tired as he laid down again. His father was on him in a second.

“Oh no, Alistar, its ok! I-I’ll get you out of here. You’ll be ok!” Mr. Bennet sobs. He struggles to lift his very tall and broad son to his feet and they fight through what remains of the Preserve to their little 1996 Buick Roadmaster. He gently lain his son in the back of the station wagon and drove off.

“Stay with me, son. You’re going to be ok, just stay awake.” Mr. Bennet begged with tears in his eyes, glancing back and forth from the road to the rear view mirror. “Stay with me, son. You can make it through this, you’re a strong man. C-c’mon Alistar, c’mon.”

Al lays there in a trance trying to comprehend what just happened, but his senses are muffled and the world is becoming darker. The pain in his leg still excruciating. He can feel the blood trickling out of his wound, staining his clothes and the cloth seat. 

_ Please, just kill me already! _ He silently begs.

Al’s eyes felt very heavy, his head swimming and spots dancing in his vision. Then all at once, he is pulled into a deep sleep like a hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you've made it this far, be sure to check out the loving and fun-filled fan-group "Teen Wolf Legacy" where we discuss characters, plot, ships and more! We even help and support each other with our fanfics and art! They have a Discord server and a Tumblr page to follow!


End file.
